<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in Vegas by blueharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343399">What Happens in Vegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin'>blueharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Age Difference, Aliens Made Them Do It, Aphrodisiacs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Telepathic Bond, no beta we die like red shirts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their shuttle is shot down, McCoy and Chekov are rescued by natives on a warring planet. Due to some cultural and language barriers, they end up married and some misunderstandings occur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For being a crash landing, the shuttle made a relatively smooth (in Pavel’s opinion) touchdown in a small meadow filled with what looked like chartreuse rapeseed plants. It skidded to a stop under a small copse of purple trees next to a pond and the resulting jerk when it hit one of the trunks caused one of the shelves to come loose. The restraints on the chairs snapped and the two of them were thrown onto the cargo compartment. McCoy was barely able to yank the ensign under him as the whole ship rolled over and they were buried in boxes. The shuttle’s back door came open and the young man was dumped unceremoniously into the water. McCoy was able to grab onto a support to keep from falling out but Chekov faired worse as the tumble disoriented him and he was submerged briefly. The older man grabbed him, hauled him upright and shielded his head as everything in the shuttle rained down on them. Once they were done being pelted by supplies Chekov looked at the doctor appreciatively. “Thank you, I was not looking forward to a concussion.”</p><p>The doctor just grunted in acknowledgement but he blushed slightly as he pulled him out of the water onto the edge of the shuttle door. “Eh, too bad I wasn’t able to keep you from falling in the water.” Pavel smiled at the evasion and the older man pursed his lips into a scowl. “Can you hail the Enterprise?” he said gruffly.</p><p>The younger man wanted to laugh at the man’s supposed annoyance. “<em>Nyet</em>, I tried as we were going down but the atmospheric interference was too great. If the communicator is not broken we might be able to contact the away team.” McCoy was retrieving his medkit when a string of Russian curses filled the air. The young man had finally stood up but had collapsed forward as his ankle wouldn’t bear his weight. Even without his tricoder, McCoy could see the ankle was swollen, hopefully, it was just a sprain and not broken. Looking about he cursed as he realised everything was waterlogged.</p><p>“I suppose this could not get any worse.” He muttered looking at the young Russian for conformation.</p><p>“Yes Doctor,” he saw the young man eye the front of the shuttle dubiously. McCoy looped his arm around the young man and helped him hobble to the front. Ruefully he answered, “Is much worse, looks like everything, communications, navigation, replicator was knocked out from the weapons blast. I think we are very lucky to be alive.”</p><p>“Luck had nothing to do with it kid. That was damn fine manoeuvring you did back here.” They both blushed this time; one for giving the compliment and the other for feeling a spark of pleasure from receiving it. Despite their circumstances, Pavel was delighted with the attention the doctor gave him. A breeze floated by and he shivered finally feeling the cold from the wet clothes he was wearing.</p><p>McCoy frowned, “We’ve got to dry you off. According to the mission briefing, it’s going to get cold as soon as the sun sets.” He looked around. The meadow was in the well of a small valley. The little standing of trees they were under joined a larger set that slowly grew into a forest at the valley’s edge. “Get your clothes off and I’ll make us a fire.” He climbed into the mangled shuttle and was able to find a few dry blankets still lodged in the forward compartment. Chekov had stripped down his underwear and was shivering in the evening air as McCoy approached him. “Take off your underwear.”</p><p>“What?” The young navigator blinked. A flush broke over his pale skin as Chekov imagined those words spoken to him in a very different situation. Bones cocked an eyebrow at him and the older man’s brain supplied,<em> “I wonder how far that goes down?”</em> He forced away the rebellious train of thought and held out an open blanket towards the young man.</p><p>“Hell kid, you ain’t got anything I haven’t seen during one of your physicals.” Nevertheless, McCoy looked away as Chekov shucked off his underwear and wrapped the blanket around him. Sitting on the leeward side of the shuttle away from the water they build a small fire out of brush surrounding the crash site. He wrapped the ensign’s foot and pulled out a hypospray from the medkit. “I’m going to give you a painkiller for your ankle.” As night drew near the doctor’s fear of hostiles finding them gave way as the young man’s shivering grew worse. He crawled over to him bringing the other blanket. “Come here. We’ll share body heat.”  McCoy vaguely considered this was a bad idea as his imagination supplied him with all the inappropriate things that could be done to the nubile young body pressed against him. However, the thought of the ensign’s health was enough for him to override any base urges he had for the young man.</p><p>Pavel could have sworn he squeaked as the older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled the blanket over them. The navigator was thankful he was wrapped in one blanket already. Without that between them, he didn’t think he would have been able to control himself if he had felt the doctor pressed against his bare flesh even <em>with</em> his clothes on. His shivering slowly went away and not only for the reason of the added warmth of the blanket. Pavel’s body was suddenly on fire from embarrassment. He was rather glad they were spooning so the doctor wouldn’t be able to feel the very obvious problem at his front. Eventually, he calmed down and drifted off into sleep as he listened to McCoy’s regular breathing behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>It was midmorning when McCoy woke up to a pair of cat yellow eyes blinking at him in interest. The owner of the eyes squeaked and jumped back as the doctor sat up abruptly.  He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a loose circle of humanoid people clutching spears. They regarded him patiently as he observed them. They were on average about four feet tall, covered in what looked like velvety black fur or maybe it was skin (he couldn’t be sure) and dressed in loose sarongs around their waist. They were the aboriginal people that were mentioned briefly in one of the mission briefings. Finally one of them spoke in a mixture of their native language and Standard, “Human? Why are you coming from the capital <em>city</em>?” The doctor struggled as some of the words were a bit foreign, the last one he barely got right only knowing what it should be from the context around it.</p><p>“We are on a peacekeeping mission from Starfleet to deliver medicine to the sick in the next city.” Hopefully, if they understood he meant them no harm that they would not become violent. There hadn’t been much about them in reports and everything had pointed to the native tribe as being mysterious and reclusive.</p><p>They looked over at each other and nodded. “Good, good,” said the one who had first spoken. He had a gold-coloured ring in his ear and seemed to be the leader. “We help.” McCoy drooped in relief as it appeared they were not about to hurt them. Chekov had not woken up yet and after the medicine the doctor gave him, he wouldn’t be doing so for a while. “Come to our <em>tribe,</em> we will help. We have medicine you need for sickness.”</p><p>McCoy knew he should stay with the shuttle but if these people had a medicine that would help with the current pandemic it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. “How far to your village?”</p><p>“It is a short journey; we will be there by <em>midday</em> if we leave now.” McCoy contemplated whether he should wake Chekov. Cursing himself for a sentimental bastard he decided that the younger man needed his rest. The kid had been up most of the day before making shuttle runs through the treacherous atmosphere. The doctor hadn’t been able to do much for his badly sprained ankle and walking on it would only aggravate the injury. He could handle carrying the young man for a few hours provided he was calculating the time correctly.</p><p>“I need to collect a few of our things.” The leader nodded and stood back talking to his group in soft lilting tones as the doctor clambered into the shuttle looking for anything salvageable. The medkit in the forward compartment he had found last night contained only a few hyposprays for some of the more common ailments found on most planets. McCoy had used the only one that had sedatives on Chekov last night and it briefly made him wonder if the requirements for medkits on Enterprise shuttles should be realigned to the requirements of a crew that was constantly getting itself into danger. He threw the medkit, Chekov’s now dry clothing and what little rations had escaped the depths of the pond into a pack that had been underneath the co-pilot’s seat.</p><p>McCoy went back over to the boy slumbering blissfully unaware of their situation and lifted the young ensign from the ground into his arms. The blanket slid down revealing his lack of clothing. The leader smiled gently as the older man tucked it securely back around him. The man asked, “Is your <em>companion</em>?” This time he definitely wasn’t sure of the meaning but McCoy remembered his crash course in their language. And he believed that was what it translated to or at least that’s what he thought. He hadn’t exactly been paying too much attention to Uhura as his mind had been on vaccination schedules and triage.</p><p>“Yes,” he said tersely just wanting to get on with the trek. The kid wasn’t heavy but he wasn’t exactly light either. The doctor rationalised that once Chekov woke up he could shift him into riding piggyback. Seeing that he was ready, the group leader motioned for the doctor to follow and they set off on a path that seemed to meander through the forest. Rather than being quiet, McCoy observed the small group laughing, talking and singing as they travelled.</p><p>After about an hour the navigator stirred in his arms. “Doctor?” he questioned groggily as he realised he was being carried.</p><p>“We’re being helped by the local tribe. How do you feel?” the older man stopped and set the kid down gingerly, making sure he didn’t put any weight on his injured foot. “Can you walk on it?”</p><p>“I think I am okay. Let me see,” The ensign carefully eased his weight down and grimaced. McCoy immediately offered his arm for support as the teen lifted his foot again.</p><p>“Okay, kid. You’re going to have keep off of that. Get up here.” The doctor crouched down and indicated he should climb on. Chekov looked at him incredulously, but the older man just glared at him. Hopping a bit on his good foot, the ensign looped his arms around McCoy’s neck and allowed the man to lift him up. Looking around he saw the tribesmen grinning at them and he stifled a giggle. The party continued on and it wasn't long before they arrived at a small village deep in the woods.</p><p>After making sure Chekov was comfortable in one room of the communal hut they were lead too, McCoy followed one of the tribesmen to what looked like a rudimentary doctor's office. He was overjoyed to find that she spoke passable Standard. The healer inside proceeded to show him some of the herbs that they used. McCoy, in turn, explained their mission and the healer indicated he should examine the tribesfolk to look at their natural immunity. Hours later, after the doctor finished checking out the young children of the tribe, the elder approached him. Her command of Standard was the best in the tribe not counting the children and he supposed it was due to her station. “Doctor,” she spoke with a slight accent that he could have sworn sounded like French, “thank you for your help. We would be grateful if you and your <em>companion</em> would join us at our <em>festival</em> tonight?”</p><p>He looked over to when the ensign was playing some sort of game that looked like chess with some of the native children. “Thank you, I’ll ask him but I think I might have to decline for myself. I don’t want to impose on your hospitality.”</p><p>The tribal leader smiled serenely, “It is no hardship. It is our annual <em>festival</em> to celebrate the bounty of life, new unions and the health of our tribe. I must insist as you are our honoured <em>guests</em>.” McCoy had been raised a gentleman and was polite enough to know when not to say ‘no’ to a party invitation twice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lithe dancer wiggled her way over to the pair and pointed to the tables laden with food. She squeaked in broken Standard. “Please help yourself to the <em>harvest</em>,” she handed them each a cup filled with deep red juice, “may you both live a happy and pleasant life!” She danced away before McCoy could ask what was in the drink. Seeing the other participants drinking the contents eagerly Bones took an experimental sip. It was good, sweet and rich, but slightly syrupy. There was a hint of spices and if Leonard had to compare it to anything it was like a fortified wine. He looked over next to him and Chekov was humming happily as a dancer whirled in front of him and took his now empty cup. He emptied his drink and the cup disappeared in a similar fashion.</p>
<p>After that McCoy lost track of time. He felt happy and loose. The same dancer as before grabbed his hands and pulled him up, a companion doing the same to the ensign. Suddenly he was spinning in a circle with the other tribesman, Chekov next to him. He spared a moment to think about Chekov’s sprained ankle but the young man didn’t seem to be in any pain. The dancing stopped and everyone grabbed the hand of their dance partner. Without thinking he grabbed the kid’s hand and Pavel giggled at the contact. The elder appeared and spoke a few words. Bones recognised them to be a blessing and at the end, everyone clapped and some people kissed, others touched foreheads and hugged. Chekov threw his arms around the doctor and touched heads with him. He looked into the young man’s eyes and they smiled at each other, McCoy twitched as a flash of arousal raced through him. Unbeknownst to him, that was the first clue. “Damn kid, you are drunk,” he said affectionately, the second clue slipping by in a case of the warm fuzzies.</p>
<p>“<em>Nyet</em>, not drunk,” he giggled again. “Just very happy,” he declared as he swung their joined hands playfully. That should have been the doctor’s most alarming indication of what was going on. Both of them were flushed and he was starting to feel a little warm. All the signs were there, but in his current state, he missed the warning. The party was breaking up and they followed as one of the children motioned to them. She stopped in front of what looked like a small yurt.</p>
<p>“The elder has provided this for your first night together. I will bring breakfast after the sun rises. Please call for Voo-Eyk should you need anything.” She spread her hands and smiled, “May you know happiness tonight and every night after.” Bones thought the kid seemed awfully proud of her small speech. He nodded gratefully and ushered the young man into the dwelling.</p>
<p>Chekov haphazardly draped himself over the older man as they moved toward a pile of furs that constituted something that looked like a bed. He should have been tired after the day they had but instead, his nerves were humming with pent up energy. Apparently, the ensign felt the same way because as soon as he collapsed on the bed, he squirmed with all the vigour of a bored teenager. “I am hot,” he complained as he started peeling off his outer clothes. McCoy’s mouth dropped open as smooth creamy skin was tantalisingly revealed by the young man’s impromptu strip. Not getting any response from the doctor, Pavel sat up and took in the heated gaze directed his way.  Abruptly McCoy’s world was reduced to the mischievous look on the youth’s face. Chekov stalked toward him and his brain short-circuited as soft lush lips met his. The growing infatuation with the young man he had been ignoring since their expedition had started exploded into being.</p>
<p>Leonard nearly passed out the moment Pavel licked into his mouth. The younger man plastered himself against his body and all of McCoy's senses narrowed to the warm fit body in his arms.  He broke out of the kiss with a gasp when Pavel's hands travelled down his back to squeeze his ass. “Pavel,” he gulped. “Are you sure this is okay?” Leonard had some sense to ask even if he wasn’t sure what had come over them.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes!” the younger man exclaimed, rolling his hips and insistently pressing his erection against the doctor’s rapidly hardening length. McCoy gasped at the feeling as Chekov cried, “Please, doctor!”</p>
<p>Leonard succumbed to his pleas and mouthed along Chekov’s neck nipping lightly at his throat and shoulder. The kid moaned wantonly and tugged at his hair insistently. Chekov pulled him back toward the bed, toppling over as he pulled Leonard down on top of him. The older man couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Pavel but a small voice in his head kept telling him he needed to stop. McCoy pulled away, and muttered, "We shouldn’t be doing this."</p>
<p>Chekov made a noise in denial and shoved his hands into Leonard's trousers. The older man forgot his objections as his mind was swamped with lust at the feeling of Chekov's hands rubbing his cock through his underwear. He shimmied out of his trousers as Pavel tugged the doctor’s shirt over his head. They both clawed off each other’s underwear as they tried to touch everywhere. Leonard swallowed a gasp of surprise as the younger man flipped them over so that Pavel was on top. They descended into a frenzy of kisses as their bodies lined up and Chekov started to rock against the older man. McCoy grabbed a hold of his hips and turned the motion into a fluid roll. Pavel looked down at him and the intense passion in his eyes had Leonard’s arousal skyrocketing. It only took a few moments before they were both shuddering and groaning against each other in completion. Pavel collapsed bonelessly in his arms and Leonard only had a short moment to wonder what the hell just happened before he also passed out.</p><hr/>
<p>McCoy’s head wasn't pounding when he woke up, which was odd because it had been a while since he had drunk anything that made him conk out like that. Leonard shifted slightly only to realise someone was draped over him. His eyes flew open as the night before slammed into his brain. "Chekov, wake up," he groaned as he gently tried to manoeuvre the young man off of him. Pavel snuffled adorably and instead of moving off he wrapped his arms around McCoy and clung on tighter. Bones froze as a rather insistent erection poked him in the thigh. "Chekov!" he hissed a little louder. Leonard felt Pavel jolt as he fully woke up. Wide eyes looked at him in shock as he realised the position they were in.</p>
<p>"Doctor! Sorry!" he exclaimed as he hastily rolled to the side.</p>
<p>They were both naked and their skin was tacky with dried semen. McCoy stumbled out of bed towards what looked like a washbasin with a pitcher. He poured some water and wet a couple of the cloths that were placed beside it. Turning back to the bed he handed Chekov one, and carefully avoided looking at him while they both cleaned up. He heard a rustle as Chekov got up and the doctor startled when the younger man handed him his uniform. "Thanks," he muttered as he hastily got dressed. McCoy looked up and blushed deeply when he realised that Pavel was still sitting naked on the bed blatantly ogling him. He scratched his chin and said quietly, "So, I guess we should, um, talk about this." Bones felt the first stirrings of guilt, Pavel looked so <em>young</em> even if he was of age and was currently looking at Leonard as if he was a choice cut of prime steak.</p>
<p>"Doctor, please do not tell me you are too old for me, and since you are not in my chain of command there was no coercion, you did <em>not</em> take advantage of me. We were both similarly affected and I believe it was even supposed to be that way." Chekov waved his hand over to a table next to the bed. Leonard hadn't even seen it last night, his fascination with the beautiful young man clouding his observational skills. He examined the objects and flushed deep red as he identified several very erotic sex toys. Bones slowly connected the words he had misinterpreted yesterday as harvest festival had actually meant fertility festival.</p>
<p>His mind went several inappropriate places when Pavel spoke again, "It would be nice to try out a few of those." The conversation was cut short when someone tapped on the door and Pavel hastily draped the blanket over his lap. As Voo-Eyk entered he heard the ensign mutter to himself, "Maybe we can take them with us."</p>
<p>One part of him was not going to entertain that notion, even as the other part of him wondered how they could pack them inconspicuously into their belongings. However, his musings were cut short when Voo-Eyk placed a tray on the bed and cried joyfully, "The newly joined must share breakfast and regain their strength from celebrating their union!" The alien skipped to the door and before she disappeared behind the covering, she commented, "I have others to serve, I will clean up and make your announcement when you are finished."</p>
<p>Leonard and Pavel were still for a few moments after she departed, both of them trying to process what just happened. He remembered what she said last night as well, something about happiness every night after. "We got married," Leonard said a little hysterically.</p>
<p>Pavel looked at him with wide eyes before glancing away. He got up and donned his clothes. "Yes," he said quietly. He looked back up at McCoy's face. Pavel studied him for a moment before he replied. "Is no matter. Starfleet has procedures regarding these types of things. Is not binding. We will simply say that nothing happened and that we both had too much to drink and then fell asleep." He moved back over to the bed and started examining the food.</p>
<p>McCoy frowned but followed him over. Something about that statement didn't sit right with him. However, he would follow Chekov's lead as he was in no position to object to his wishes.</p>
<p>They had just finished breakfast when the communicator beeped. "McCoy here," he intoned gratefully.</p>
<p>"Bones! Thank God! We found the remains of the shuttle and feared the worse. We are at the edge of the village and we'll be there in a few moments," Kirk spoke in a rush. He signed off the moment McCoy acknowledged they would be waiting. Shortly after, Voo-Eyk tumbled back inside and collected their tray. They had just finished collecting their things, Leonard pretending to ignore Pavel as he rummaged through the intimate items on the table, when they were called outside.</p>
<p>McCoy sighed in relief as he saw Jim and Sulu approach with a small security detail. Before he could call out to him, he noticed a group of villagers had circled them and Voo-Eyk approached with a garland of flowers. She draped it around Leonard and Pavel’s shoulders as they moved into the main square. In heavily accented Standard she announced, “May I present the newly united to everyone for the first time! Many wishes for much happiness in their bond and fruitfulness from their first night together!” She grabbed their hands, clasped them together, and held them up as the small group cheered.</p>
<p>“Bones?” Jim asked with a look of shock on his face as he approached, the two of them blushed heavily.</p>
<p>“Eh,” the doctor rubbed the back of his head, “We might have accidentally gotten hitched.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jim looked between them then looked around, “We’ll discuss this in the shuttle.”</p>
<p>The team followed as the captain stalked towards the shuttle on the outskirts of the village. Bones had to jog slightly to keep up with him. “Jim, we need to come back, these people have a natural remedy to the virus that may help us curb this outbreak.”</p>
<p>Kirk waved his hand irritably, “Fine, send M’Benga and a team once we get back to the ship and you two have been checked out. I need the two of you to write a report first about the shuttle crash and what happened…afterwards. Once you are cleared you can resume duties.”</p>
<p>“Captain, I’m needed here.” McCoy started but was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Bones!” Kirk exclaimed. He lowered his voice to a whisper as they entered the shuttle, “I’m going to have to relieve the two from you from duty. It’s standard procedure when something like this happens. Think about it for a moment. You spent the night in a tent with a subordinate after being married. I’m going to have to recuse myself from this and let Spock debrief the two of you.”</p>
<p>“Captain,” Chekov interrupted. “Nothing happened,” he looked at McCoy. “We just got a little drunk and passed out. We weren’t even aware it was a group marriage ceremony.”</p>
<p>Kirk held up his hand, “Stop. I can’t hear any more. Put it in a report after you visit Medical.  I am sure Bones would never take advantage of <em>you,</em> but my personal feelings don’t count in this instance.” The captain stared at Chekov for a loaded moment before he gestured to Sulu to begin take off procedures. McCoy took a brief moment to wonder what that emphasis meant before he hunkered down and tried to ignore the shudder of the spacecraft lifting off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>